1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,160 discloses an electronic card connector comprising a slider having a heart-shaped cam groove and a lock spring. The slider is designed for insertion/removal of a card provided with a notch-like lock concave portion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,597 discloses a card connector having an ejector designed for working with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. The ejector comprises a slider which moves together with a thin SIM card (without a notch-like portion) to be inserted or rejected, a push rod, and a pivotable lever coupled between the slider and the push rod.
An electronic card connector having an improved ejecting mechanism is desired.